


Labs and Lobby Art

by Hughville



Series: The Secret Affair Series [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of one-shots about a secret affair between House and Cameron set during the first five seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labs and Lobby Art

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House or profit from these. House, MD and the characters belong to David Shore, FOX and NBC Universal. I did "borrow" some of the dialogue, though, from some of the episodes.
> 
> This takes place during Role Model, S1.

Cameron looked up as House entered the lab. He leaned against the counter and looked at her.

“What’s up?” she asked, turning her attention back to the microscope.

“You like me. Why?” he questioned.

Cameron sighed. “That’s kind of a sad question.”

“Just trying to figure out what makes you tick,” he responded. “I am not warm and fuzzy and you are basically a stuffed animal made by grandma.”

Cameron turned to face him and crossed her arms. “I don’t think that’s why you’re asking. I think it’s because of the speech.”

“Oh God,” he muttered. “Don’t try and pick me apart.”

“Then why are you asking?” she demanded. “What do you want to hear?”

She advanced on him until she stood directly in front of him. His eyes darted around the room, focusing everywhere but on her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a hint of defiance. He pushed away from the counter and slowly limped past her. She sighed and returned to the microscope and the sample she was viewing.

When the lights flicked off a few minutes later, she looked up in surprise. House entered the lab again and came to stand behind her. He stood so close she could feel the heat from his body against her back. His breath stirred her hair. She took a deep breath to calm her screaming nerves. She felt him press closer and her breath caught as he placed his hands on the counter, trapping her.

“What are you doing?” she whispered. His nearness was overwhelming.

“I don’t know,” he responded quietly. “I should stay away. But you like me and I can’t figure out why. I have to figure out why.”

He pressed closer and she could feel his hard chest against her back. He raised one hand and lifted her hair from her neck. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her neck.

“House,” she breathed.

“You want me and I don’t know why,” he told her.

She twisted around and looked at him. The task lights on the counter cast shadows over his face. His eyes searched hers and her eyes drifted closed as his arms encircled her waist. His warm breath fanned her cheek as he leaned closer to her. His lips brushed hers hesitantly. When she responded to his tentative kiss, he pulled back.

“Why do you want this?” he asked again. “Why do you want me?”

She looked at him mutely. She honestly didn’t know what he wanted her to say. Her feelings for him were so complex she wasn’t sure she understood them herself.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. “What is it about you?” he muttered just before he leaned in to kiss her again. This time his lips were more demanding; her mouth opened as he applied more pressure and his tongue slipped into her mouth, stealing her breath. Her hands gripped his waist as he leaned into her. As his mouth moved over hers and his tongue stroked against hers she felt hot and dizzy. His hands moved under her red sweater and skimmed over her skin coming to rest against the underside of her breasts. She felt his fingers slip under the band of her bra as he nudged it up over her breasts. His hands closed over her skin and his warm palms rubbed against her nipples. She moaned into his mouth as he took a hardening nipple between his fingers and teased it to an even harder peak. The touch of his hands and mouth sent desire shooting through her. Her hands moved from his waist to his stomach. She slipped her hands under his shirt and t-shirt. Brushing her fingers against his stomach, she felt his muscles contract at her touch. He pressed her against the counter and moved his hands down to the waist band of her pants. His mouth continued to explore hers as he deftly unfastened her pants and pushed them, along with her panties, down her legs. Her fingers shook as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. She felt him shift his weight to his left leg. His hands closed over hers as she began to push his jeans and boxer shorts down. His mouth never left hers as he lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Then she felt his hand move between them before sliding around her hips to lift her slightly. He pressed her back against the counter and thrust into her. She gasped as he filled her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her breath came in short gasps and she felt an exquisite tension coil through her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, digging her heels into his back. He panted as he shifted, pushing himself in deeper. His mouth touched hers again sending electricity buzzing along her nerve endings. He still hadn’t moved and she realized he couldn’t while supporting her weight on his left leg. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and rocked her hips back and forth. It took her a few tries to find a comfortable rhythm but once she did he groaned against her mouth. She was so aroused by the taste, feel and smell of him that she climaxed quickly. He shifted his hold on her to cup the back of her head. He held her firmly, his mouth swallowing her screams of pleasure. She gasped and writhed in his arms as intense pleasure flowed through her. The sensation of him filling her, his mouth moving on hers and his tongue stroking the interior of her mouth intensified her climax.

Finally, she relaxed. He moved his hand from the back of her head down to her hips again. She resumed her rocking motion and cupped his face in her hands as their kisses grew more frenzied. She felt him tense and then he moaned as she felt his orgasm shudder through his body. She lowered her legs and rested her feet on the floor. She felt his hands move up her back to tangle in her hair as he kissed her one final time. She shivered as he pulled away. He straightened his clothes and picked up his cane.

“This can’t happen again,” he muttered, refusing to meet her eyes. He ran a shaking hand over his forehead and leaning heavily on his cane, he left.

Cameron slowly bent down and picked up her pants and panties. She pulled them on and slid her feet back into her shoes. She didn’t even remember taking her shoes off. She smoothed her hair and reached under her sweater to straighten her bra. Within minutes she looked as she always did on the outside, calm and unruffled. Inside she was still a churning mass of quivering desire. She turned back to the microscope and saw House watching her through the glass doors leading to the lab. He stared at her for several long minutes before turning away. Cameron suppressed a sob and went back to her microscope. Somehow she knew that this was not the end of it. Somehow she knew this would happen again. She wasn’t sure she could handle it. She would have to decide what to do next. If she couldn’t work with House, she would have to leave. The tension between them was building to a breaking point. She knew he would never resolve it. As much as it pained her, she suddenly knew what she had to do. She would have to leave.

 

House leaned against the wall outside the lab. He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. He knew she’d probably leave now. Why couldn’t he keep his damn hands off her? He had defaced his beautiful lobby art and now she would probably leave. The thought of not seeing her every day caused a sharp pain in his chest. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way back to his office. He was an idiot.

 

Later, he stood in his living room and listened to her explain why she had to leave. When she held out her hand to him he looked away.

“There are only two ways I can deal with things,” she told him quietly. “One is in my control; that’s to leave. Goodbye, House.”

He stood immobile as she crossed to the door. He stood frozen as the door closed behind her. He stood in the middle of his living room, slumped and leaning on his cane, for a very long time after she left.


End file.
